There is a known solid-state imaging device wherein a plurality of photoelectric converting portions, each of which has a photosensitive region configured to generate a charge according to incidence of light and having a planar shape of a nearly rectangular shape composed of two long sides and two short sides, are arranged in an array form in a one-dimensional direction (direction along the short side direction of the photosensitive region) (e.g., cf. Patent Document 1). The solid-state imaging device of this type has been used heretofore in various uses and is commonly used, particularly, as a light detecting means of a spectroscope.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-164363